


You lift my fucking spirits, bro

by musette22



Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Gay For You, Gym Bros and Himbos, Gyms, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: Just a self-indulgent little drabble inspired by the below pics of Sebastian and Chris and which turned intothis Tumblr post.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672630
Comments: 40
Kudos: 189





	You lift my fucking spirits, bro

Steve and Bucky are two dude-bros - himbos, if you will - who have lived the first two and a half decades of their lives believing they were totally straight (jerking off to thoughts of your favorite football team’s quarterback does not count, that’s just a competency thing) until one fateful day, they meet each other at their local gym.

Bucky is the new guy at Steve’s gym, and Steve, who’s the friendly sort, takes it upon himself to show him around. While they’re checking out the equipment, Bucky explains he just moved to the area the day before and made it his priority to check out the best-reviewed gym in the area straight away. Steve can appreciate a guy who’s got his priorities straight and enthusiastically assures Bucky he’s made the right choice, telling him that he himself can be found lifting and running and boxing here most days, sometimes twice a day. He’s got a lot of energy that he needs to burn off, and the way Bucky hums at that tells Steve he gets it. 

Since Bucky seems like a cool dude, Steve offers to spot him, which Bucky takes him up on with a bright smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. When it turns out Steve forgot his water bottle, Bucky generously offers him his own. Steve gratefully accepts - because although he’s only ran 5k on the treadmill today, he’s remarkably thirsty. 

Fast forward a couple of weeks, and Steve and Bucky have become good bros. Well, they already were bros, but now they’re _each other’s_ bros, too. They exchange numbers, texting at all hours, sending each other stupid memes they’ve found on Reddit. A few times, they grab a burger and some beers at Steve’s favorite sports bar while they watch a game, companionably yelling at the referee while throwing fries at the screen (which they later pick up again, because they’re dudes, not animals). Before long, they become Steve and Bucky, Bucky and Steve: just a couple of guys being dudes doing bro things.

One Friday night, Steve and Bucky are the last two people in the gym (Sam, who owns the place, sometimes asks Steve to lock up when he wants to stay past closing time) and once they’ve wrapped up their routines, they head to the changing rooms together. They’re both sweaty and breathless, gulping down water - some of which spills down their tight workout shirts, turning them see-through - and they’re bantering and laughing and shoving each other. It’s all very dude-bro-y. That is, until Steve whips off his shirt to wipe his face with it. He groans, flexing his arms back and forth to work out some of the sore spots - and then catches Bucky staring at him. At his chest, to be precise. 

When their eyes meet, Bucky blinks rapidly and _blushes_ , and Steve feels an inexplicable thrill run down his spine. His pulse speeds up, too, and he kind of wants to preen a little, and he’s not sure what any of that’s about, so he does what he would normally do, which is drop his shorts so that he’s left in just his briefs. And, lo and behold, Bucky’s eyes drop down to his junk for a split second, tongue darting out to wet his full bottom lip, before he coughs once and abruptly turns around to take off his own shirt and shorts. This time, it’s Steve who finds himself staring at Bucky - at his ass, specifically - and who gets caught looking when Bucky turns back around. 

They stare at each other for a second or two, the air between them charged with something that Steve can’t quite put his finger on. Before he can think the better of it, Steve quickly shoves down his underwear and makes a dash for the showers, butt naked and heart thumping in his chest in a way that has nothing to do with the recent exercise. Steve is facing the wall when Bucky appears next to him less then a minute later. Bucky presses the shower button to make the stall fill up with steam, and for about a minute, the two of them stand there next two each other: naked, unmoving, unspeaking. When Steve’s shower stops, he lifts a hand to press the button again. The movement causes their arms to lightly brush against each other, and when Bucky visibly shivers at the contact, something inside of Steve snaps. 

The next moment, he’s got Bucky pressed up against the shower wall, well-defined chest to well-defined chest, a thick, muscled thigh shoved between Bucky’s and his tongue in Bucky’s mouth, and it’s so good - god, who knew naked makeouts with your bro could be so fucking _good_? And okay, maybe this isn’t strictly just bros being bros anymore, but neither of them particularly cares. 

They’re just two bros showering together at the gym, pressed together as closely as they possibly can, because they might be a just little bit gay for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
